What Now?
by OCrox8907
Summary: This takes place after the whole Oliver incident. Marissa and Ryan are finally working out their problems when someone from the past returns with new ideas in store for Marissa. My first story, please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: This is my first story. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of The OC.**

Ryan was still upset with Marissa for not believing him about Oliver. He couldn't believe that his own girlfriend didn't believe him. "How could she not believe me? Why wouldn't anyone besides Luke believe me?" Ryan kept asking himself over and over again. "Ryan?" came a small voice from the door. "Are you in here?" Ryan looked up to see Marissa peeking in the door to the pool house. "Yeah, you can come in," he responded.  
"Ryan I'm really sorry about everything," Marissa began. "I didn't think he was like that." "Yeah Marissa, well the only person who believed me was Luke. Oh yea, and I was pretty upset that my GIRLFRIEND didn't believe me," Ryan said angrily. Marissa looked at him with tears in her eyes and sobbed, "I'm sorry Ryan, okay I'm sorry. I made a mistake and I'm just really sorry. Why can't you just forgive me?" "Because Marissa, I don't know if I can put myself through another heartbreaking anger again. I just need some time." Marissa just looked up at him with tears in her eyes and ran out of the pool house.  
"Hey man, I saw Marissa crying, is everything okay?" Seth asked as he casually waltzed into the pool house. "No man, it didn't go as well as it should have. I mean, I still love her but the way she treated me when Oliver was here was horrible. I don't know if I can put myself through that again," Ryan replied miserably. "Yeah I know what you mean. Uh - since we're on this topic I just wanted to say how sorry I am that I didn't believe you until the end." "I know and you're forgiven. You at least seemed to believe me a little. Besides that I know you've got my back from now on." "Yeah you can count on me. But hey, listen, if you ever need anyone to talk to you I'm here, right?" Seth asked hopefully. "Yeah Seth, I know," Ryan said with a smile.

**A/N: Okay, so I know that the chapter was. I'm just starting so don't hate me.**

**Liz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: hey so thanks for reading my story. As long as one person likes it I will continue to post!  
Liz**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of The OC.**

A few days later Ryan hadn't heard from Marissa and was starting to worry. Sure he was still mad about the whole Oliver thing, but he still cared a lot about Marissa. Ryan walked into Seth's room and found Seth and Summer in a full-blown make out session. "Oh sorry man, I guess I'll come back later," Ryan said sheepishly. "No it's okay Ryan, if you have to talk to Cohen I can leave," Summer said to Ryan. "Cohen we can uh--study--later." "Okay Sum see you later," Seth replied.

"So Ryan what brings you to this domain of the happy home?" Seth asked after Summer had left. "Well I haven't heard from Marissa in a few days, and I was wondering if you had heard from her. I still care about her you know." "Sorry man I haven't. Summer hasn't really said anything about her either, so I guess I can ask her about Marissa," Seth said seriously. "Okay man thanks. I'll just go now," Ryan said and walked out of Seth's room.

**Part of the phone conversation between Seth and Summer**

**Seth**: So Summer, what's new with Marissa? I haven't seen or heard from her in a few days.  
**Summer**: Now that you mention it neither have I. I wonder what's up with Coop. It's not like her to not call me or something.  
**Seth**: Really, so you haven't heard from hear or at least seen her?  
**Summer**: Okay, I know that Coop is your friend and all, but can I ask why you care this much?  
**Seth**: Okay but you have to swear to me that you won't tell Ryan that I am telling you this.  
**Summer: **Okay Cohen I know I know, I can't tell Ryan. Don't worry I won't.  
**Seth**: Okay Sum, Ryan still really cares about Marissa, and he hasn't heard from her in a few days. He's really worried.  
**Summer: **Oh poor Ryan. I mean it's obvious that he still cares about Coop, and we all know that Coop is still in love with Ryan, but because of asshole Oliver everything is screwed up.  
**Seth**: I know, and it's not like we can really do much to help.  
**Summer**: You don't think Coop would do something stupid do you? Nothing like the Tijuana incident?  
**Seth**: Summer I'm going to be very honest with you, we all know what Marissa is capable of. Hopefully we get to her in time.  
**Summer**: Okay, you should probably get Ryan and just tell him we had this conversation.  
**Seth**: Okay, I hope he won't get too mad at me. If he does he won't have much time to think about it 'cause we have to find Marissa.  
**Summer**: Okay see you soon!  
**Seth**: Bye!

**End of phone conversation **

"Hey Ryan, can I come in?" "Yeah no problem." "Listen, Summer and I talked. We are really worried that Marissa might do something like the Tijuana incident. We were wondering if you-" "You told Summer what I told you? Seth I trusted you," Ryan interrupted. "Yeah but we're worried, and we were wondering if you would help us look for Marissa," said Seth. "Marissa. SHIT what if she's done something horrible? Julie will lock her up again. We've go to find her. Come on Seth, get up," Ryan said in a panicky voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Hey Guys, Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you like the next chapter… Disclaimer: I do not own any of the OC.  
Liz**

Seth, Summer, and Ryan had been looking for Marissa for a few hours when they decided to go back to the pool house to discuss other places Marissa that might have gone. They had already talked to Luke and Jimmy. They didn't want to ask Julie about Marissa because with their luck Julie would call the cops. That was the last thing they needed to deal with. Seth even tried calling Anna, although reluctantly because of the looks Summer was giving him. When the three of them returned to the poolhouse, Summer let out a gasp.

"COOP!" Summer exclaimed. "Coop we've been so worried about you. Where the hell have you been?" Summer questioned. "Sum take a chill pill, she's okay," Seth said quietly. Ryan just stood there staring at Marissa thanking God that she was okay. Marissa finally looked up and whispered, "If you guys don't mind, I just want to talk to Ryan." "Okay Coop, no problem, Cohen and I will just go study," Summer said quickly. Seth just stood there and stared at Ryan, who was also just standing there, only he was still staring at Marissa. "Cohen," Summer snapped. "Oh right," Seth said as he snapped out of his daze, "we'll see you later." Marissa was still sitting on Ryan's bed, not looking up. Ryan didn't know what to do. Suddenly he heard Marissa sob so quietly he barely heard her, "Ryan I still love you." She still didn't bring herself to look up though. Ryan considered what he should do and decided that the best thing to do was to comfort Marissa. He sat down next to her and put his arms around her shoulders. Marissa, who wasn't expecting this, finally looked up at Ryan.

"Ryan, what are you doing?" Marissa asked. "Comforting you, I though that you would like it," Ryan said innocently. Marissa smiled at this though. "I do like it, it reminds me of when we were still together." Ryan froze at that though. It reminded him of the same thing, yet he wasn't sure if he wanted that back yet. "Ryan just listen to me," Marissa began. "I still love you. I want to be with you; I'm sorry about everything that happened with Oliver. I swear to God that if I had seen the side of Oliver that you did I wouldn't have had anything to do with him. However, I knew a different Oliver. If I had seen him for what he really was - a freak and a stalker - I wouldn't have had anything to do with him," Marissa said in what seemed like one breath. Ryan just kept his head down; he was afraid that he might cave to her when he wasn't ready for the relationship to start over.

"Ryan look at me damnit," Marissa said suddenly. Ryan looked up. Marissa was shocked to see what she saw, tears in Ryan Atwood's eyes. Tough Ryan was about to cry. "Ryan I want us to go back to normal, how we were before Oliver showed up." Ryan just looked at Marissa and didn't say anything. Marissa stared back, waiting for a reply. When it didn't come, she leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips; when there wasn't an objection she continued only more passionately. Ryan didn't try to stop her…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: I'm sorry these chapters are so short, but I hope you like them anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of The OC.**

Ryan woke up with Marissa lying next to him. "Oh she looks so content maybe I should just let her sleep," Ryan decided. He got up and

went to take his shower, trying not to disturb Marissa. When he was done he went inside and made some breakfast for the both of them.

When he walked into the pool house, Marissa was gone.

"Marissa?" Ryan said. No answer. "Marissa? Ryan said a little louder. "Yeah?" came Marissa's voice from the bathroom. "I thought you

left when I didn't see you," Ryan explained. "Nope," she replied. "Well I made us some breakfast. I hope you're hungry," Ryan replied.

"Starved."

A few weeks later Ryan and Marissa were hanging out at Marissa's dad's apartment, thinking about everything they went through when

Oliver was around.

"Riiiiiiiiiiing, riiiiiiiiiings." "I guess I should answer that," Marissa replied lazily.

**Phone conversation**

**Marissa:** Hello, Cooper's residence.

**Cop:** Hello, is Marissa Cooper available?

**Marissa:** I'm Marissa. Who's calling?

**Cop:** The police station.

**Marissa**: Is something wrong officer? _(Ryan lifted his head up when he heard the word "officer")_

**Cop:** Do you remember Oliver?

**Marissa:** Yeah, how could I forget him, he almost committed suicide in front of me. _("Oliver," came to Ryan's mind)_

**Cop:** Yeah, I figured you would remember.

**Marissa:** Officer I don't mean to be rude, but can you just get to the point, I have company over.

**Cop**: Okay. Ms. Cooper, Oliver escaped from the institution. We have no idea where he intends to go, but we believe that he might try to see or contact you. If this happens call us immediately.

**Marissa**: Oliver escaped? Oliver might try to contact or see me? Are you serious? _("Oh shit," Ryan thought)_

**Cop**: I am very serious Ms. Cooper. Please take caution.

**Marissa:** Thank you officer. I have to go now, but if anything happens I will call.

**Cop:** Thank you Ms. Cooper, have a nice day.

**Marissa:** You too.

**End of phone conversation**

"Marissa, what's going on?" Ryan asked nervously. "Ryan he escaped. Oliver escaped, and the officer thinks that he might try to see or

contact me," Marissa said in a scared voice. "I don't want to see him or have anything to do with him. I'm happy again, and I don't want that

taken away from me," Marissa said as she started to cry. "Marissa, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise," Ryan assured her as he

pulled her into a hug. "Thanks Ryan. Do you think the Cohen's will mind if I stay with them since my dad's out of town? I'd feel a lot safer

being closer to you. I can't be by myself tonight." "They won't care Marissa. Come on it's Sandy and Kirsten." Ryan replied. "Yeah I know,

I'll feel better being with you tonight," Marissa replied. "Yeah, me too," Ryan said as he lightly kissed Marissa.

**Seth and Summer**

Seth and Summer had been spending the day at the mall, shopping for upcoming events that Newport has. "Cohen, have you noticed how

happy Coop and Ryan are?" Summer questioned Seth from inside a fitting room. "Yes Sum, I have, and I'm happy for them. They deserve

to be happy and to be together," Seth replied. "So I was thinking, maybe we could all go out to dinner tonight, just the four of us," Summer

stated. "That sounds like fun; we should call them in a little bit and find out what their plans are." "Good. And since we're already here,

what a coincidence, I need a new outfit for tonight," Summer said pleasantly. Seth groaned. He had a feeling that he was going to be here for

a while.

**A/N: So I hope you liked the chapter. I'll try to get the next one posted in the next few days. **

**Liz**


End file.
